zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Miho Yokoyama
Miho Yokoyama is the Protagonist in the 20th period of the series and in the fourth chapter of the 5th manga. A lonely girl who struggles finding her place in Middle School, she often makes conversation with a Rock Statue she passes each day. Bio Appearance Miho is a cute-looking young girl with big eyes and short, straightened hair that frames her head. Her bangs are partially brushed to the side. Personality A lonely and withdrawn girl who is unable to gain courage and approach others. While she would like to, she doesn't make much effort after believing everyone has already made friends and wouldn't accept her, and as a result she naturally comes off as a gloomy longer. When she begins to open up though, she is shown being more open and is easily able to converse. History As she is getting ready to leave a lonely Miho makes her way towards home while thinking about how difficult its been to make friends. In elementary school everyone was easier to approach, but she realized that upon getting into Middle School that being lonely and withdrawn doesn't work. She is reminded that she must choose a co-curricular activity, causing her further stress. She comes to the statue she often makes conversation with- despite the stares she gets for it and wishes she could have a friend. Then suddenly, as if by magic, she begins to receive letters from a mysterious sender. She doesn't find anyone nearby, and she initially writes it off as a prank until she starts getting more. She heads home after school and begins to wonder if it could be Aika, her childhood friend during elementary school who had began attending a private school and had the same situation -according to her mother- and with no proof disapproving of this theory she begins to respond to the letters. Her mood is shown gradually improving as the days begin to pass, but other students begin to wonder if she's making it up due to how happy she appears when she responds. She denies it while a few boys in her class tease her, but after a girl comes to her aid she gratefully thanks her and is soon integrated into her group of friends; the same girls she had been shown observing prior to the letters. Due to this, she begins ignoring the letters, deciding she can just respond to them later. After getting home she begins to take out items from her bag when her mother informs her that she spoke to Aika's mother again, and it seems that like Miho, she's been making friends and is doing a lot better. This causes Miho confusion and she finds another letter in her bag, saying that her sender will be visiting her the following day. Miho heads to class first thing in the morning to find nobody there, due to it being an optional period. But she is startled when she sees someone has written her name all over her desk, and as she begins hearing noise she opens the room door to look into the hallway. After not finding anything she heads back inside to suddenly see the rock statue clinging to her. Before she can say anything, it suddenly throws her to the floor, causing her alarm as she realizes it must have been the one doing this. Frightened, she throws a book at it and flees in an attempt to escape the room, but it throws itself at her back and begins slamming down on her, repeating her name over and over until she faints from blood loss and her injuries. Aftter school Miho's friends make their way to her the Yokoyama residence to visit her under the belief she is sick. They stop to notice the rock statue looks different and happily remark on how it has a "new friend", then take off, unaware of the new statues tears. Quotes Trivia *She is like Suzu Oono from Period 33. **They have similiar hairstyles, although Suzu's is slightly longer. **They were both bright and lively girls surrounded by friends in elementary school, only to lose them in middle school due to growing apart or transferring. **Both of them had a previous friend they were close to. **Both of them are killed/taken away by another force at the end of the story. Gallery Zekkyou gakkyuu20.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Objects